1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame arrangement for a recreational structure, such as a trampoline, that uses a sleeve-joint coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational structures having frames, such as trampolines, are well-known. For example, a trampoline has a horizontal frame to which a rebounding surface is attached and a plurality of vertical frame members, or legs, that support the horizontal frame and rebounding surface above the ground. While the horizontal and vertical frame portions of a trampoline could be fabricated to be one unitary structure, such a unitary structure is cumbersome when the trampoline frame is transported to a place where the trampoline is used. Accordingly, trampoline frames are typically formed from a plurality of pieces that are fastened together at the time a trampoline is assembled.
A desirable characteristic for all trampoline frames formed from a plurality of pieces is that the various pieces are attached or joined to each other using a technique that is simple, quick to assemble and is reliable.